In order to protect semiconductor devices from an external environment such as moisture, mechanical shock, and the like, encapsulation of the semiconductor devices using an epoxy resin composition has been commercially conducted. Recently, with general use of thin, small scale portable digital devices, integration density of semiconductor devices has been increasingly improved, enabling high-density stacking of semiconductor ships. In a resin-encapsulated semiconductor apparatus in which such high-density stacked semiconductor devices are encapsulated in a compact and thin package, package malfunction and cracking can frequently occur due to heat generated during operation. To solve this problem, use of a heat sink has been proposed by Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0069714. However, this technique can be applied only to some packages and has a problem of deterioration in productivity and high cost due to additional processes.
In addition, as a semiconductor package becomes light, thin and miniaturized, the semiconductor package suffers from warpage due to a difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between semiconductor chips, a lead frame and an epoxy resin composition for encapsulation, constituting the package.
Therefore, there is a need for an epoxy resin composition for encapsulating a semiconductor device which exhibits excellent heat dissipation and flexural properties.